Darkness & The Beast
by Dragarts
Summary: What happens when two people are alone?
1. The Beginning

It was a late night at Titan Tower and all was calm. Raven, however was wide awake, she'd often do this though, it was the best time for to practice her spells. She practiced a while before going to bed.

Little did she know Beast Boy had been watching her the whole time, he had an odd infatuation with her. After she went to bed he went to his own room, but instead of sleeping, he pulled off his pants and underwear revealing his erect cock. He lied down and began stroking himself while thinking of Raven, he ejaculated in minutes. He cleaned himself before redressing and going to bed himself.

After a fight with the normal enemy who really posed no threat Robin decided he'd take Starfire on a date, while Cyborg decided he'd do some part shopping. Raven announced that she would be bathing, Beast Boy decided to simply lounge on the couch.

A while later Beastboy heard the toilet flush as well as water beginning to run. Instant the thought of Raven being nude popped into his head making him extremely hard. He crawled slowly towards the door to the bathroom and peered in to see Raven fully nude, perky breasts exposed, plump ass shining with sweat.

He cursed to himself and pulled down his pants, he however struggled and bumped into the door pushing it open. He pulled his pants off successfully just as the door came fully open. Raven shrieked, blushed, and covered her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Raven shouted.

"I-I uh..." Beast Boy stammered.

Then Raven noticed Beast Boy's hard cock pressing against his underwear. Beastboy quickly covered it with his hands.

"I see... you were being a pervert and watching me bathe weren't you?" Raven mused, her blush fading and voice calming.

Beast Boy slowly nodded. He was expecting her to do something horrible to him. She stepped out of the tub no longer covering her breasts and walked over to Beastboy. He started to quiver and shake.

"Alright Beastboy... since you've seen me, I want to see you too." Raven stated calmly.

Beast Boy looked up at her, but nodded and removed his underwear, his hard cock springing up. Raven giggled and reached a hand down to it and wrapped her hand around the base, slowly she began stroking the entire length.

"Quite the dick you have Beastboy." Raven purred, stroking a bit faster.

"R-Raven..." Beast Boy managed to say between moans.

Raven stroked it faster with a large smile as she felt it begin to throb. She continued even faster as Beast Boy's cum began squirting out. Beast Boy was breathing hard as he finished cumming and Raven released her grasp on him.

"R-Raven that was amazing." Beast Boy exclaimed after catching his breath.

"Good, now we're both going to make each other feel good." Raven replied crawling over him her pussy slightly wet dripping onto Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy grabbed her ass happily and began licking Raven's slit greedily. Raven smiled and moaned a bit squeezing his cock between her breasts moving them up and down as she licked the tip. Beast Boy moaned loudly and began licking faster, determined to make her cum before he did.

"Ugh, Beast Boy, lick me more, your tongue is about to make me cum." Raven slightly yelled.

Beast Boy responded by pressing his tongue deeper and swirling it all around. Raven moaned as she cummed on Beast Boy's face and took Beast Boy's cock further in her mouth. Beast Boy moaned and continued eating Raven out. She cummed a second time, her moan forcing Beast Boy deep in her throat where he cummed as well.

Both of them panting lied on the cum covered floor together. They looked at each other smiled. When they both caught their breath, Raven made Beastboy sit on the toilet as she walked over to him and kissed him.

She brought one leg over his and lowered her body, forcing Beast Boy's still hard cock to penetrate her tight pussy. She let out a scream as she took all of him in, tearing her hymen. Beast Boy moaned and his head lilted backwards as she began grinding against his crotch. She was panting and began humping on him, he couldn't take it and quickly cummed a ton inside her.

Raven pulled away and got on her hands and knees. She looked back at Beastboy with longing eyes. Beast Boy walked over to her and pressed his cock into her asshole. She moaned loudly as Beast Boy thrusted into her quickly, she cummed just as he slammed himself into her hard cumming deep inside her asshole.

He pulled out and fell over completely drained of energy his cock becoming flaccid. Raven wrapped her arms around him as they laid in their combined fluids. She kissed him again and brought him to the tub with where they cleaned each other of their fluids.

They cleaned the floor as well before walking out hand in hand. They walked into the main lobby and let out slight gasps as Cyborg was sitting and watching them come in together. They immediately let each other go. Cyborg laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I won't tell anybody." Cyborg said.

Both of them sighed in relief. Cyborg went to his room leaving the two of them alone. Raven kissed Beast Boy again before taking off to her room, likely to practice some spell, leaving Beast Boy alone again. He smiled and slept peacefully on the couch.


	2. No Sleep for the Beastly

Each night following their first encounter Beastboy snuck into Raven's room and waited for Raven to come to her room for a scheduled session of spell casting. Of course not many spell were going to be practiced.

As Beastboy awaited her arrival he hastily removed the entirety of his clothing. His cock was already hard and he contemplated whether or not he should (or could) rub one out before Raven came. He was too eager and decided he'd try, but just when his hand closed around his cock and he was about to start rubbing it, Raven came through the door.

Raven gave a melodramatic sigh as she sat next to Beastboy. She stared at his erect member and she quickly changed her frown into a large grin.

"You weren't thinking of masturbating just now were you?" She mused with a slight, delighted hum.

"N-no of course not, Raven." Beastboy choked out.

She laughed, nodding without conviction. She quickly removed her own clothes using her magic. Beastboy stared intently at her plump behind.

Beastboy couldn't help himself and forced his lips against hers. His tongue slid between her slightly parted lips and wrapped around hers. She moaned slightly and ran her tongue along his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he squeezed her breasts causing her to moan even louder. Raven came quickly as Beastboy started teasing her tits. She fell limp in his arms with a smile.

Beastboy laid her gently on her bed. He heard her heavy panting and he grinned. He pressed his stiff cock into her dripping cunt. Raven moaned loudly and pressed her pussy against him, taking his whole length in.

"Ah shit, Beastboy!" Raven shouted in ecstasy as she came on his cock.

Beastboy smiled and thrusted hard. With each thrust Raven's nails dug deeper into Beastboy's back. He came after thrusting several times deep inside of her.

Beastboy lied down beside her and pulled her on top. Raven smiled and relaxed. Beastboy angled his dick towards her asshole and pressed the tip in. Raven moaned in pleasure. Beastboy pulled on her tits hard as he ravaged her ass deeply.

"B-Beastboy I'm g-gonna cum again." Raven let out.

Beastboy nodded going quicker trying to reach his climax so he could cum with her. Raven held him close as she came all over his stomach; he smiled and let his own load out inside her.

Both lay panting on Raven's bed. They stared passionately at each other and kissed him deeply.

They fell asleep together. A knock came the following morning. The two of them woke up suddenly.

"Hey, Raven, y'seen Beastboy?" Robin called.

They look at each other. Nodding, Beastboy hides and Raven opens her door wearing only the sheet. She acts as if thinking.

"Can't say that I have, Robin, I actually just woke up." Raven answered.

"Alright then. Tell me if you do." Robin replied walking off.

Raven closed the door to her room, dropping her sheet. She went over to where Beastboy was hiding and pulled him out. She went to her knees and took Beastboy's cock deep down her throat, gagging slightly as she took more of him in and began bobbing up and down on it. Beastboy quickly came.

"Beastboy I want to see your animal side." Raven said playfully.

Beastboy nodded and turned into a horse. Raven smiled and suck on his long equestrian penis. She took as much in as she could without choking and played with his balls. Being very much a horse he came buckets of cum, Raven had to pull away allowing the cum to entirely cover her breasts and stomach.

"Wow, Beastboy, you sure have a lot of cum." She mused running a finger along her torso collecting a fair amount of cum and sucking it off her finger.

"Of course, Raven, I am an animal." Beastboy replied turning into an echidna.

"Whoa, you have to clicks now!" Raven exclaimed.

Beastboy nodded and pressed a cock into her pussy and ass. Raven let out a loud moan. Using both cocks he thrusted hard and deep, he also ran a hand along Raven's body. She bucked against him. He grinned, thrusted deep and hard, and came filling Raven up completely. Raven moaned and came as well, numbly kissing Beastboy.

"Alright time for some real doggy-style!" Beastboy shouted, turning into a dog.

Raven instinctively got on all fours and spread her legs out. Beastboy walked over to her and ate her out deeply with his long, thick tongue making Raven cum loudly before he pressed his knot in her pussy. He moved as much as he could and within minutes came inside.

He turned back into a human as he slipped out exhausted. Raven went over to him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, Beast boy." Raven said shyly going to her closet, loosely putting a cloak on and walked to her door. "You should probably clean yourself and sneak out my window."

Beastboy nodded as he watched her leave to take a shower. He turned into a cat, cleaned himself, and snuck out Raven's window. He came through the front entrance nonchalantly. The other titans watching him.

"Hey, guys." He said as Raven came down.

"Where were you?" Robin asked,

"Out why does it matter?" Beastboy replied.

"Whatever, just don't make us worry again." Starfire said.

After that they continued their day normally. Beastboy being lazy and Raven being moody. The other three shopping or working on the tower.


End file.
